


Stoner Boner

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Ficlet, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine convinces Kurt to smoke pot with him to help relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoner Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fill for the Kurt_Blaine one sentence meme. Prompt: Blaine gets Kurt high for the first time

"Blaine, I don't know if this is a very good idea," Kurt said. He and Blaine were completely alone in the Andersons' large house, and Blaine was currently lighting the bowl. They were going to smoke pot together.

Blaine and Kurt had been dating for a few weeks, but they'd yet to move past kissing, partially because years and years of bullying had caused Kurt to flinch and pull away whenever anyone touched him. When Puck found out about Kurt's current predicament, he suggested Kurt and Blaine smoke up together, thinking it would be a good way for Kurt to relax. Since Blaine occasionally got high on the weekends, he wasn't adverse to the idea, and it only took a little gentle prodding from Kurt's friends for Kurt to agree to try it once.

"My parents are in Europe, your dad and Carole are out of town at some B&B, Finn's back at you're place, my sister's away on a school trip, and you and I are completely alone," Blaine reassured him. "If you don't like it I'll never push you to try it again, but it could help you relax. Make you less skittish. You said that's what you wanted."

"It is," Kurt said. "I guess I'm just nervous. But people do this all the time, right?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said, and took a hit from the bowl. Then he held it toward Kurt. "I'll hold it for you. You want to suck the smoke into your mouth, wait a second or two, then breathe it into your lungs, hold it a couple of seconds, then breathe out slowly. You may cough or choke the first time. It takes a little getting used to."

Kurt followed the instructions. He did choke the first time, but it was easier the second and third times. When Kurt let out the smoke for the third time, he giggled.

"Enjoying yourself?' Blaine asked, smiling. The pot was definitely kicking in for him. God, had Kurt always been so gorgeous? Especially when he smiled like that. After Kurt nodded, Blaine couldn't help but lean over and kiss his boyfriend. When Blaine pulled away, he saw Kurt look slightly embarrassed, as he shifted. Blaine noticed the big tent in Kurt's tight pants.

"That's completely normal," Blaine said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a couple pairs of sweatpants. Kurt's pants couldn't be comfortable right now, he knew his weren't. "Stoner boner."

"What?" Kurt asked, indignant and laughing at the same time.

"Smoking pot can make you hard. We call it a stoner boner," Blaine answered. "Put these on, they'll be more comfortable." He handed one of the pairs of sweats to Kurt and started pulling off his own jeans. His inhibitions were lowered and he only half noticed he was stripping off his pants in front of his boyfriend for the first time. Kurt's eyes were glued on Blaine as Blaine changed. Blaine finished, and noticed Kurt hadn't moved yet. "I'll turn my back if you like," Blaine offered.

"N-no, it's okay," Kurt said, still all smiley and happy from the pot. He fumbled awkwardly with the button on his pants, then peeled them off slowly. Blaine's eyes bugged out when he realized Kurt wasn't wearing underwear. He enjoyed every second of the quick peek he got before Kurt pulled the sweats on.

"Let's cuddle," Blaine said,using a remote to turn on the iHome, before pulling Kurt over to the bed.

"Okay," Kurt said, allowing himself to be pulled over to Blaine's bed. The two boys cuddled on the bed, sharing kisses and talking about random things for a while. Kurt didn't even flinch when Blaine's hand slid under his shirt and started rubbing lazy circles into Kurt's soft skin.

Kurt felt oddly bold when he leaned forward to kiss Blaine, maneuvering them so that he was on top of Blaine while Blaine was on his back. Kurt felt Blaine's erection press against his own, separated by three thin layers of fabric. He contemplated running for about ten seconds, then dove back into kissing Blaine again, tasting the pot in Blaine's mouth as they ground their groins together. Blaine thrust up as Kurt thrust down, instinct take over and they moaned into each other's mouths before Kurt felt himself come in his borrowed sweatpants, and Blaine tipped over the edge quickly after. They held each other in the afterglow, not paying any attention to sticky sweats.

"That was really nice," Kurt said quietly.

"Just nice? It was amazing" Blaine responded.

"Yeahhhh," Kurt drawled, then sat up. "Hey, do you have any popcorn?"

*end*


End file.
